


STAY

by kpOpChaNg



Series: Moments [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Romance, implied minchansung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 13:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21819724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kpOpChaNg/pseuds/kpOpChaNg
Summary: 4 moments with ChangJin but inspired by the letters that make up the word STAY.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin & Seo Changbin, Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin
Series: Moments [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802965
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	STAY

**Author's Note:**

> Don't mind me. Just spreading my changjin agenda.  
Grammar and spelling mistakes will probably make a cameo.
> 
> The fic has been edited. I will not be including the ex skz member in my fics again.

1\. _**Sleep \- verb ; BrE /sliːp/ ; to rest with your eyes closed and your mind and body not active.**_

Hyunjin flutters his eyes open grimacing at how dry his throat feels. He lifts the cover gently to prevent disturbing his lover when he notices his so called lover is not even there. A sigh leaves his lips as he looks at their bedside clock. _It's goddamn three in the morning and this boy is still working. What am I going to do with him sweet lord. _

_ "Jinnie I just need to finish this last verse and then I am coming to bed." _

_ "Hyung, you say this every time." _

_ Changbin smiles sheepishly at him before pressing a kiss on the younger's cheek. _

_ "I definitely promise this time." _

_ "You better be saying the truth." _

He stops by the kitchen to grab two glasses of water before heading towards a small room at the end of the corridor. When they had started looking for an apartment together the maximum number of bedrooms they had wanted was two. One for them and one for any guests (who mainly happened to be their friends) who spent the night at theirs. But when they had come across this apartment (with one extra bedroom than what they had originally wanted) they both had agreed it was going to be theirs. Even though it was on the pricier end of their options they hadn't really worried as both had financially stable jobs. And their parents had offered to chip in should they need any help but thankfully they didn't. The smallest bedroom in fact turned out very helpful as Changbin turned it into a personal studio meaning he didn't have to stay at the actual studio for too long. Hyunjin could at least nag at him to eat or rest this way. But he was going to have to work on it a little harder. 

He enters the room after knocking and not getting an answer. As expected the love of his life is working his health away in the dark. He sips his water enjoying the way the cool liquid soothes his parched throat. He pads over and places both glasses on the side table before pressing a kiss on the elder's head. He slowly takes the headphones off and stares down at the male who is now giving him a guilty look. 

"You didn't come to bed like you said hyung."

"Jinnie...I was but I got some new ideas....and..."

"You forgot the time?"

Hyunjin sighs fondly because he is too in love to stay annoyed at Changbin. _Too whipped for him. _Changbin as if reading his thought pouts and Hyunjin's heart does some palpitations because his boyfriend looks too damn cute staring up at him with those kissable lips and sleepy eyes.

"Sorry Jinnie."

"...."

"See I've shut everything now. Let's go to bed."

Later as the two males slide into their bed Hyunjin cups his lover's face and presses tiny kisses making the latter giggle. _So. Fucking. Cute. _

"Hyung, as much as I love seeing you so passionate about your work I hate how you always neglect your health. You need to eat and sleep to be able to function. What if one day you pass out and I am not there?"

Changbin gives him a guilty look as he brings his own hand to cup the younger's face. 

"I am sorry for worrying you Jinnie. I am taking it for granted the way you take care of me. I will try to eat and sleep regularly instead of just being cooped up in the studios."

"You better hyung. Seriously it's not good for you health. You and Channie hyung are too irresponsible about your health sometimes. Only Seungie knows where to draw the lines. Even Channie hyung is being good these days."

"That's because Minho would chew their heads off if they were to neglect his health."

"Maybe I should start being like hyung. You might actually start listening to me."

"Please god no. I like you the way you are right now."

Hyunjin smiles as Changbin leans into to press their lips together. This is perfect. The two of them wrapped around each other surrounded by their love for one another. 

"Sleep now hyung. You need it."

"Night Jinnie. I love you."

"I love you too hyung."

2\. **_Treasure \- noun ; BrE /ˈtreʒə(r)/ ; a highly valued object._**

Hyunjin stumbles into the apartment with a curse. He is tired and all he wants to do is pass out and not think about everything. Work had been a bitch after he was stuck dealing with a very picky client. Being an interior designer is everything Hyunjin ever dreamt of. It had always been his dream to become one and he loves his job. He loves the people he works with be it colleagues or clients. But occasionally he has the bad luck of having to deal with some not so pleasant clients. Whilst he understands each clients have their own individual needs (and he tries his best to make sure their wishes are fulfilled), sometimes they demand too much (especially when it's out of Hyunjin's reach or if their budget cannot cover the expense). 

He wants to do nothing but cuddle with Changbin but he will have to wait until the older returned from work. As he contemplates to whether eat now or later, he doesn't notice his boyfriend making his way towards him with a smile on his face. 

"Jinnie! You are back."

Hyunjin lets out a yelp making the elder chuckle as he intertwines their hands together. He lets himself get pulled into their bedroom by his smaller lover. 

"Get refreshed and come eat lunch. Then you can get some well deserved rest."

"What...what are you doing here hyung? I thought you weren't going to come back until later tonight."

"I decided I could take a day off because we realised the track will be done much faster than we anticipated. So, don't worry we can afford to take it easy for one day."

"Did Lixie text you to check up on me?"

"Yeah he did but I was already home. Seungmin did too. They said you were not feeling the best. What's wrong love?"

Hyunjin smiles internally because he has the best friends and the best lover. He sighs as he prepares for a quick shower. He mumbles how the client he was dealing with was a pain in the ass and kept being out of line. 

"Oh Jinnie. Don't pay much attention to people like them. How dare they put a frown on the love of my life's beautiful face?"

Hyunjin smiles as the older male cups his face and presses a kiss on his lips with a whisper of well done. 

"Good thing I decided to come home early. Seo Changbin at your service. My operation to make you happy will begin now."

_I love this man so much. Too precious for this ugly world._

"Your operation is already successful hyung. Seeing you makes me happy."

Changbin looks so stunning when he blushes that Hyunjin can't help but lean down to press kisses on the apples of his cheek. The male lets out an embarrassed squawk before pushing him towards their en suite bathroom stuttering about going to get the lunch ready. Hyunjin grins. His lover is just too cute. 

"You are cute when you are flustered like this."

Changbin replies by closing the bathroom door and running away leaving a chuckling Hyunjin. He showers fast because he wants to make the most of the day together. With how hectic their work schedules have been recently spending time together is something to be treasured. And Hyunjin would be a fool to let an opportunity like this slip through his fingers. As he makes his way into their kitchen his swells with love when he sees his favourite dishes placed on their dining table. 

"Jinnie, come on before the food gets cold. It's been a while since I last cooked so I went a bit over the board with the dishes."

"Hyung...you made my favourite dishes."

"Only for my favourite boy. Don't tell Innie I called you my favourite though."

Hyunjin sits down as the older male starts piling his plate with the food before pushing it towards him and telling him to start eating. 

"It's good. Thank you hyung."

"No need to be thankful love. You always take care of me. This is the least I can do. Let's eat and then we can take a well earned nap. What do you think?"

Hyunjin feels like his heart will explode due to the amount of love he has for the male eating in front of me. 

"I love you so much hyung."

Changbin looks surprised at the sudden confession but he grins. 

"I love you too." 

3\. _**Accept \- verb ; BrE /əkˈsept/ ; to take willingly something that is offered; to say ‘yes’ to an offer, invitation, etc.**_

Hyunjin is cleaning their bedroom when he comes across a box inside Changbin's side of the closet. His curiosity gets the better of him as he opens the lid to peek at the contents. _This is so wrong but just a peak can't hurt right? _A smile automatically makes its way onto his face when he realises what they are. He should know because after all they are the letters he once wrote to his lover. He himself has the replies to those letters stored safely away in their shared drawer. Whilst the letters contain words of affection for each other, it had been a difficult time for the males being separated from each other. But they had persevered and their love for one another had never faltered. 

_"Hyung...I need to tell you something."_

_Changbin stops writing as he smiled gently at the younger to speak. Hyunjin feels like he is going to pass out from how nervous he is feeling currently. He wipes his sweaty palms as he takes a seat next to the latter. He can't seem to get the words out so, instead chooses to slide the paper he has been holding onto tightly towards his lover. Changbin still sporting the gentle smile takes the paper off him and starts to read. The time he takes to read the entire letter is nerve wracking because the older male doesn't say anything. Hyunjin wonders if the older male can hear his heart beating with how loud it sounds to his own ears. As his lover finishes reading the letter he looks at Hyunjin and pulls him into a hug. _

_"Hyung..?"_

_"I am so proud of you Jinnie. You deserve this so much."_

_"Are you not mad hyung?"_

_Changbin releases him with a frown. He cups the younger's face stroking it gently. _

_"Why would I be mad love?"_

_"Because...if I accept this internship offer...I will have to leave the country. I will be gone for a year."_

_"So? It's only a year. Are you planning on breaking up with me?"  
_

_Hyunjin gasps shaking his head because he absolutely does not want to break off their relationship. But he is scared the older might. He would be crushed if the older wanted to break up. He lets the insecurity get better of him as he speaks softly; his face still cradled in Changbin's hands. _

_".....Are you going to break up with me now hyung?"_

_Changbin raises his eyebrows. _

_"Do you want me to break up with you?"_

_"....No."_

_"Then no. Why would want to break up with you? I love you too much to let you go that easily."_

_Hyunjin tears up hearing the words spill out from the older. He pulls his boyfriend into a hug sniffling. Changbin strokes his back in comfort. _

_"Oh love don't cry. I will always be here with you. We will make it work. We can call, facetime, text each other. We can even send letters. You love writing don't you?"_

_"You'd do that for me?"  
_

_"For you I would do anything...except murder...maybe."_

_Hyunjin giggles. The worry that had been weighing him down is suddenly not there anymore. Why did he even have doubts in the first place? _

_"Thank you hyung."_

_"Don't be Jinnie. I will always have your back."_

Hyunjin startles when he hears the front door opening signalling the arrival of his boyfriend. He starts placing the letters back in the box when the older male finds him in their bedroom. 

"You found the box huh?"

The younger male grins as he gestures the older to sit next to him. He presses a kiss on his lips as a greeting. 

"I knew you were lying when you said you didn't remember where they were. You love me too much to throw them away or misplace them."

"Caught me red handed."

"Shall we put this box in the drawer with the other box?"

Changbin nods with a smile. Hyunjin grins as he places the box next to his own box feeling happy. 

"Hyung look they are together just like us. Full of love."

4\. _**Yes \- exclamation ; BrE /jes/ ; used to show that you agree with what has been said. **_

Hyunjin is having his weekly coffee date with Minho when he brings up the topic. 

"I am thinking of asking hyung to marry me."

Maybe he should have waited until the older swallowed his coffee cause the next thing he knows is Minho choking on his drink. Hyunjin gives a small apologetic smile as he takes a small velvet box out of his pocket and places it on the table. The boy across him takes it and opens it to reveal a slender silver band. It's simple and nothing too fancy because Changbin has never been the one for flashy accessories. 

"It's beautiful Jinnie!! How long have you thinking about this?"  


"Three months...I had brief thoughts before but been completely sure for three months now."

"Thank you for leaving me to almost die. But Binnie will love it!"

"How are you going to pop the question to him? Should the boys and I help with the preparations?"  


"No, it's okay hyung. I was just going to do a small dinner and pop the question. You know the two of us aren't really fan of big events."

"As if asking him to spend the rest of his life looking at your ugly face isn't a big event."

"I love you too hyung."

"But seriously Jinnie we are so happy for you. The other boys will be too for sure. If Binnie says no then I will personally kick his ass."

Hyunjin chuckles before putting the box back in his pocket. He couldn't ask for better friends. 

"I will remember that hyung."

"Hyung, are you happy with me?"

"Why are you asking that so suddenly?"

"Just curious you know. We don't really talk about things like this."

"Well Mr. Hwang, you will be pleased to know I am extremely happy with you. Wouldn't trade you for the world."

"I am happy with you too hyung."

"I hope you are otherwise that would make me a shit boyfriend."

"You are an amazing boyfriend even if you neglect your health sometimes hyung."

"I have you to remind me of my health."

Hyunjin chuckles before reaching to slide his fingers into the older's who grins back. Changbin looks so ethereal in their kitchen light that Hyunjin almost forgets to breathe. He thanks whatever God is out there for bringing the older male into his life. He is so lucky to be able to call this beautiful amazing human being his lover. 

"Hyung, you know I love you so much right?"

"You never forget to remind me. But why are you getting so sentimental Jinnie? Is everything alright?"

Hyunjin takes a deep breath before smiling at the older. 

"I love you so much hyung. You are so beautiful. You are always there for me, you always have been and I know you will always be there. You always know when I am feeling sad, angry, tired, down and know just how to cheer me up. These past years with you have been the greatest time of my life. I don't think I can imagine my life without you anymore hyung. You mean so much to me. I am so proud to call you mine and I hope you are proud to call me yours as well. I've been thinking about this for so long wondering how to bring this up but I realised that I am just being so stupid again. I don't have to be afraid with you next to me."

"Jinnie...what is going on?"

"Hyung, will you marry me?"

Changbin gasps as Hyunjin smiles on. He sees the way the older's eyes widen and his lips tremble.

"What...Jinnie..Oh my god...yes! Yes I would absolutely love to marry you."

The younger lets a grin spread on his face as he slides the silver band on his now fiance's finger. Changbin grins back at him with teary eyes. 

"I love you Jinnie."

"And I love you hyung."

He is content. They are both content. 

(Their family and friends are ecstatic when they break the happy news to them. Minho slides next to the younger and ruffle his hair with a smirk and raised eyebrows. 

"I thought you said you weren't into big events."

"Yup. We had a simple dinner at home and I popped the question."

"Hmm? The confession didn't sound simple at all though."

Hyunjin feels a slight flush make it's way on his face. The older male starts laughing. 

"Did hyung tell you about it?"

"Well he told Channie and Seungie and they told me."

"Oh god, of course he did."

"Every single line."

Hyunjin whines in embarrassment.

"It was cute Jinnie. Don't worry."

"I hate you."

"No, you don't."

"No, I don't sadly.")

**Author's Note:**

> Levanter AOTY. I said what I said.


End file.
